Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery pack temperature control structure for an electric vehicle to control the temperature of the battery modules housed in the battery pack case.
Background Information
Conventionally, a cooling structure of the battery pack is known in which a cooling unit is provided in the vehicle front of the battery module which is accommodated and disposed in a battery pack case, and an air or ventilation duct having one end communicated with the cooling unit extends along the upper surface of the battery module in the vehicle longitudinal direction. Further, the other end of the air duct extends in the vehicle width direction at the rear side of the case where the height is increased so as to blow an air downwardly from an opening provided in the lower surface (for example, see Japanese Laid Open Patent Application No. 2011-134615 A).